


Robert Singer

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Religious Conflict
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bobby versucht seinen erschöpften Glauben mit der Existenz von Engeln zu vereinbaren.
Relationships: Castiel & Bobby Singer
Kudos: 1





	Robert Singer

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Tod (referenziert)**

Robert Singer hatte in seinem Leben oft gebetet. Bereits als Kind hatte er jeden Abend vor seinem Bett gekniet, hatte die Hände gefaltet und mit gesenktem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen leise Bitten um Schutz und genauso leise Worte des Danks gemurmelt, bevor er sich unter die warme Bettdecke gelegt hatte und eingeschlafen war. Dieses Verhalten, wenn auch nicht in selbiger Form, setzte sich bis in sein Erwachsenenleben fort. Jeden Abend wurden Worte an einen Gott gerichtet, der nicht antwortete und nicht so gnädig schien, wie er in der Sonntagsschule darstellt wurde. Trotz immer wiederkehrender Zweifel, ob denn wirklich jemand am anderen Ende war, war Robert Singer ein Mann des Glaubens. Immer wieder und ohne Nachdenken schloss er die Augen und fragte leise _bist doch da oben, was?_ Eine Antwort war ohnehin nicht zu erwarten.

Der erste Abend, an dem Robert Singer _nicht_ gebetet hatte, war weniger leer gewesen als erwartet. Er war erfüllt gewesen von Angst, Trauer und dem Wunsch nach Vergebung. Vielleicht wäre er der perfekte Abend gewesen, um mit dem Beten zu beginnen, doch Robert Singer, der sein Lebtag nichts Anderes getan hatte, als auf Gott zu vertrauen, hatte seinen Glauben verloren. Und er war nicht gewillt gewesen, ihn wieder zu suchen und sich an ihm aus den Tiefen des Selbstmitleid und der Traurigkeit herauszuziehen.

Robert Singer war gar nicht so alt gewesen, als er das letzte Mal gen Decke seines Schlafzimmers geblickt und einfach nur _warum?_ gefragt hatte.

  


* * *

  


Das erste Mal, dass Robert Singer mit einem Wesen zu tun hatte, das nicht irgendwelche Klauen in ihn schlagen und ihn von seinen Gedärmen trennen wollte, war viele Jahre nach seinen letzten, an Gott gerichteten Worten gewesen, genauer gesagt: im dritten Jahr nach John Winchesters Tod. Dean Winchester, der Sohn von eben genanntem John, hatte gemeinsam mit ihm an einem Fall gearbeitet, an den er sich in manchen Momenten nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnte. Nicht, weil er unwichtig gewesen wäre, sondern weil er immer wieder von den großen, schwarzen Umrissen eines Flügelpaares überschattet wurde. Dem Flügelpaar eines Mannes, der von sich behauptete ein Engel zu sein. _Ein Engel des Herrn_ , wie er zu betonen pflegte.

Robert Singer hatte lange Zeit überlegt, ob er den Worten des schwarzhaarigen Mannes im Trenchcoat Glauben schenken sollte, oder ob er sie als das abtun sollte, als das es vielleicht weniger schmerzvoll war: als Lüge. Denn was würde es denn genau bedeuten, wenn sie der Wahrheit entsprächen und den Mann namens Castiel damit als Engel identifizierten? Würde es etwas an Robert Singers Weltanschauung verändern? Oder an der Art, wie er sich den Kreaturen des Bösen entgegenstellte und sich immer und immer wieder für die Unschuldigen einsetzte?

Oder würde es einfach nur bedeuten, dass der Gott, auf den Robert Singer sein ganzes Leben lang vertraut hatte, sich nicht auch nur ein wenig darum gekümmert hatte, wie es um seine Kinder stand? Dass der Gott, dem er sein halbes Leben gewidmet hatte, und in dessen Dienst er noch immer kämpfte, nie für sie da gewesen war – und zwar einfach nur so.

Robert Singer war inzwischen so viel älter, aber der Blick, den er an die Holzdecke in seinem Wohnzimmer warf, war derselbe, den er Jahre zuvor an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers gerichtet hatte, bevor er zum letzten Mal sein Wort an Gott gerichtet hatte. Niemals wäre er davon ausgegangen, noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen. Er hatte immer geglaubt, es sei vorbei. Er hatte immer geglaubt, er würde nicht mehr auf Gott vertrauen. Und wahrscheinlich war da auch etwas dran. – Vielleicht hatte Robert Singer jahrzehntelang nicht auf Gott vertraut, aber den Glauben an ihn hatte er nie vollständig auslöschen können.

Robert Singer war immer noch ein Mann des Glaubens, als er zum ersten Mal seit Langem gen Decke sah und einfach nur _warum?_ fragte.

  


* * *

  


Irgendwie läuft es schließlich darauf hinaus, dass Robert Singer die Hände in seinem Schoß faltet und sein Wort an den Mann im beigefarbenen Trenchcoat richtet, der sich überall befinden könnte, nur nicht dort, wo Robert Singer derzeit ist. Und obwohl er gar nicht damit gerechnet hat, steht der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren vor ihm und sagt: »Bobby.« So, als habe er sich Wochen zuvor angekündigt und sei genau in dem Moment erschienen, in dem er erwartet wurde. So, als würde alles genauso laufen, wie es auch zu laufen hat.

»Du hast mich gerufen«, stellt er fest und sieht dabei nicht erfreut aus; oder eher: er sieht nicht aus, als würde er verstehen, was es damit auf sich hat. So, als hätte ihn noch nie jemand gerufen oder als hätte noch nie jemand zu ihm gebetet. »Warum?« Sein Gesicht bleibt unbewegt und auch seine Stimme klingt nicht so, als als würde er irgendetwas dabei empfinden. Da schwingt einfach nur Erstaunen mit.

»Ein Engel«, sagt Robert Singer also und obwohl sie beide nichts mehr sagen, weil es nichts mehr zu sagen gibt, wissen beide, was vor sich geht. Castiel weiß, oder besser _spürt_ , dass dieser eine Moment so wahrhaftig ist, dass es keiner Worte mehr bedarf. Und Robert Singer spürt, oder besser _weiß_ , dass dieses kleine Stück Himmel, das ihnen geschickt wurde, ein bisschen _Gott_ bedeutet und damit ein bisschen _Hoffnung_ und _Nichtalleinsein_. Einfach ein bisschen _es war nicht alles umsonst_. Er kann es sich selbst nicht wirklich erklären.

Es bleibt totenstill im Raum und man hört nur Robert Singers Schritte, als der aufsteht und sich eine Bierflasche aus dem Kühlschrank nimmt. Dann ein weiteres _ein Engel_ , das fast ungehört verklingt. Aber irgendwie hört ihn Castiel eben doch, denn er sagt: »Sie haben über dich gewacht. Immer. Selbst wenn es schwer war.«

»Warum hat sie keiner beschützt? Warum sie nicht?« Robert Singer ist inzwischen nicht mehr wütend. Oder zumindest nicht mehr so wütend, wie er es war am Abend, als er die Gewohnheit des Betens ablegte. Inzwischen ist es mehr diese Suche nach Vergebung und dieser Wunsch nach _ich hätte, ich könnte, ich wollte_.

»Weil es nicht vorgesehen war, sie zu retten, Bobby«, antwortet Castiel und legt ihm eine Hand auf. Es ist weniger tröstend, als es den Anschein hat. Und dann ist Castiel einfach weg, sodass Robert Singer allein zurück bleibt. Ganz allein mit der Bierflasche in der einen Hand und dem Kinn in der anderen, sich langsam über den Bart reibend, fragt er sich, ob er vertrauen kann und will.

Robert Singer ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, als er zum wiederholten Male gen Decke seiner Küche blickt und einfach still bleibt.


End file.
